


And Then There Were Four

by Emery



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rimming, Shameless Smut, and I mean a lot okay, just a lot of porn guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emery/pseuds/Emery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiner and Bertholdt introduce Jean and Marco to pleasures they've never known, including the sweet rapture found within each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then There Were Four

**Author's Note:**

> _Un-beta'd / unedited_  
> 
> Filled for a prompt on the SnK Kink Meme!
>
>> JEAN/MARCO/REINER/BERTHOLT
>> 
>> Based off [this](http://reibertlporn.tumblr.com/post/66585107550/please-somebody-find-us-capriciousgentleman)
>> 
>> Don't care how it happens, but I'd rather not have dubcon/noncon.
>> 
>> BONUS - 
>> 
>> \+ If Jean and Marco weren't a thing before this, but the sight of seeing each other fucked silly fixes that ASAP
>> 
>> \+ If Jean and Marco were the bottoms throughout (except with each other, obvs)
> 
> [Come visit me on Tumblr!](http://emeryylee.tumblr.com)

Jean’s got no idea how it happened, probably some mixture of boredom and teenage hormones gone wild, but when Reiner’s finger is doing things to him that he’s never even _imagined_ , he can’t say that he minds. It burns a little--hell, more like a lot, because Reiner's spit just isn't enough--but the soothing words whispered against Jean's neck along with the way Reiner's tongue flicks at his earlobe makes the stinging sensation worth it. Besides, as Reiner works the finger inside of Jean, thrusts it in and out and curls it into the most sensitive bundle of nerves, the pain diminishes. More and more Jean can focus on what _really_ matters here, the pleasure instead of the pain, and the way that Marco's face is contorting with the same kind of intensity of mixed feelings.

"You ready for more, Kirschtein?"

Jean isn't really, because he's more than happy to have a single digit inside him. He's content with the way it feels to be stomach-down on the bed, propped up on his elbows and knees spread wide to accomodate Reiner's exploration, but he finds himself nodding anyway because he's morbidly curious and more than a little eager to feel as full as he first did.

The burning returns, and Jean buries his face into his pillow to stifle the moan that pours from his mouth with a passion as heated as lava. "Reiner, _fuck_."

"Go on, Bertl, he looks ready to me." Reiner speaks, but Jean is too busy acclimating to the two thick fingers pushed knuckle-deep into his ass to register the meaning of the words. Marco cries out, and Jean's stomach flips with the realization. He forces himself to look up, and that's when his and Marco's eyes meet for the first time that evening, ever since they agreed to this crazy shit just because all of them were horny and hell, why _not_? Jean has always liked Marco, but never before had he imagined his friend in this situation. Hell, he hadn't imagined _himself_ in this situation, but now that he's here he's damn sure going to enjoy himself. Regardless, he can't keep the typical Jean from shining through, and he forces a smugness onto his face that he knows must look out of place given his compromising position.

"Feels good, doesn't it Marco?" he ventures, because he wants Marco to open those lips of his again, because he hopes that Marco's response degenerates to a depraved scream when Bertholdt hits just the right spot inside him--

Marco's breath is harsh and raspy when he tries to answer, and Jean can't help but admire the way his freckles hide in a crimson blush. "I-It's a lot--" Just as Jean hoped, Marco's breath hitches in his throat, probably because Bertholdt thrust into him too hard.

Reiner is doing the same thing, but Jean is so focused on the enraptured look on Marco's face that it's hard to notice. In, out, in, and out--Reiner's two fingers imitate something that's going to be bigger and better, and Jean always thought he was straight but now he isn't so sure. The look on Marco's face, the way they're both bent so willingly beneath these trainees who were strangers only a few years ago, and the speed and precision with which Reiner is so mercilessly teasing that one spot inside of Jean is enough to drive him crazy and question everything he's ever been attracted to. His heart speeds in his chest , and he doesn't know where to look or what to feel or how to think about the way Marco looks, spread out and red-faced and panting like an animal desperate for more. To Jean's horror, he hears Reiner chuckling behind him and knows that his admiration of Marco has been found out.

"You like what you see, Kirschtein?"

Jean doesn't answer at first, only cries out because Reiner is hitting that spot inside of him again, and it's undoubtedly intentional this time.

"I asked you a question, Jean."

"Yes!" Jean's answer is a half-strangled scream, followed by a deep sigh of disappointment when Reiner removes his fingers from inside him. Jean whines because Reiner is spoiling him, and he's never in his life felt this _empty_.

Reiner and Bertholdt must have some sort of silent communication, because suddenly they're nodding at each other like they've rehearsed this, and Bertholdt is guiding Marco into a new position, his ass towards Jean's face and his mouth dangerously close to Bertholdt's throbbing cock.

"Go on," Reiner is saying to Jean, even though he barely hears the suggestion over the sound of his own pounding heart. "You like him, so pleasure him."

When Jean realizes the intention behind Reiner's words, he actually gasps so loudly that Marco turns his head to look at him, his eyes glossy and confused. Jean tries to smile reassuringly, but his lips refuse to form the sexy smirk he so badly wants Marco to see. Before Jean can adjust his grin, Bertholdt guides Marco's head forward again, lifts Marco's cheek until it's pressed against his cock, and Reiner says again, "Go on, Jean. You know what to do."

Jean does it for more than one reason--he does it because he hopes Reiner will reward him, he does it because he's so curious, he does it because he loves the way Marco looks like this. Tentatively, he nuzzles the sweet curve of Marco's ass, then covers it in pecks of his lips that soon become shameless, open-mouthed kisses. Marco's moans are muffled by the girth of Berthold's cock in his mouth, but Jean knows that what he's doing is good by the way the muscles of Marco's ass tense and twitch.

"Good boy." Jean hears Reiner's voice behind him and gasps along with the low grunt that follows when the tip of Reiner's cock is pressed against Jean's entrance. He pushes back a little, silently letting Reiner know that he's ready for more, then sighs against Marco's ass. He keeps his own backside up, especially when Reiner grabs his hips in both hands and thrusts fully into him for the first time, and supports himself on one elbow. With his free hand, Jean is ready to explore, because what he has of Marco is good but it's not _enough_. Jean squeezes at Marco's ass, glides his palm over the smooth, overly-sensitive skin that's twitching with every movement of his fingers. Even as Jean is moaning and struggling to take all that Reiner is giving him, he spreads Marco open and pokes his tongue out. He's not sure at first if it's okay or if Marco will like it, but he's immediately reassured by the low moans in Marco's throat that escalate to high pitched whines struggling to make their way out his mouth and around Bertholdt's cock.

Reiner offers some encouragement of his own, thrusting into Jean faster, and soon Jean is so overwhelmed by the heat pooling inside him, the insistent throbbing of his leaking cock, and the orchestra of moans and whines that he's unaware of everything except his own pleasure and his tongue swirling generously on Marco's ass. He tries something because hell, why not, and rewards Marco's next desperate noise with a light slap to his ass. The feel of the skin colliding with his palm is satisfying, so Jean lifts his hand to do it again, and he can tell by the way Bertholdt has his fingers wrapped so tightly in Marco's dark hair that watching Reiner fucking Jean, Jean spanking Marco, and Marco sucking his cock is pushing him mighty close to getting off.

"Gonna come, Bertl?" Reiner's voice coos from behind Jean even as the largest of the group pounds into Jean with slow, steady thrusts. Jean wonders how badly he'll be hurting in the morning, but he also knows that he doesn't care.

Bertholdt comes first, and Jean watches him without pausing in his own mission to give Marco the best night of his life. Bertholdt and Reiner are still involved, but it's not about them anymore--it's all about Marco and how much Jean realizes he's been missing. His mind wanders, and he imagines Marco fucking him the same way Reiner is, the speed of his thrusts increasing but keeping a steady pace. It won't be long, Jean muses. Bertholdt's already spilled his seed into Marco's mouth, and Jean knows that the look on Bertholdt's face will be enough to push Reiner to the edge.

Bertholdt is muttering something to Marco about swallowing and bending down to plant a sloppy kiss to Marco's lips. Jean can only imagine how swollen they must be, and _he_ wants to be the one kissing Marco, wants to watch his friend swallow _him_.

Warmth spreads within Jean beyond the burning sensation that has become so familiar after a thorough fucking, and Reiner's shameless moans confirm that he's coming and coming hard. Jean will have bruises on his hips in the morning, most likely, the way that Reiner's fingers are digging into him like Jean's hips are the last thing he has to hold onto in the world. Reiner hisses Bertholdt's name under his breath when he pulls out of Jean and soon abandons him to wrap his arms around Bertholdt and lose himself in what must be a dizzying afterglow.

Jean and Marco are left alone to recover then, as Reiner and Bertholdt tangle their limbs together and lose themselves within one another.

"Jean."

There's nothing in the world more attractive than the way Marco says his name.

“Yeah?” Jean answers dumbly.

It's clear by the way that Marco's features contort that he wants to say something, or rather _ask_ for something, but his lips move soundlessly and his tongue wags uselessly in his mouth, so Jean completes the sentence with what he _hopes_ Marco intended to say.

"You want me?”

Jean can't help but glance down to Marco's cock, dark and swollen and already leaking onto the crumpled sheets.

The freckled face nods gratefully. That's exactly what he wants.

"I-I can do that. I mean, I can help. I can fuck you," Jean offers tactlessly, but Marco doesn't seem to care whether or not Jean's proposal is smooth or not.

"Yeah. Fuck-- I mean, please--"

Jean's legs feel like jelly beneath him when he tries to reposition himself on the bed, but Marco's limbs aren't as numb yet, and he poses on his hands and knees, already stretched from Bertholdt's fingers thrusting into him and ready for Jean to fuck him senseless. He strokes his own cock while the blush on his freckled cheeks intensifies, and Jean interprets the action as a bold invitation.

"Have you ever?"

Marco shakes his head and only lifts his ass higher into the air, and Jean tries to remember what Reiner had done to him only a few minutes prior. If he could make Marco feel like that, he would consider his life complete. He leans forward over Marco and offers his friend two fingers, which are eagerly taken between red, swollen lips. Marco sucks them obediently, lets the slickness of his saliva coat them, and Jean rewards him with a series of quiet compliments before he pushes into Marco with those slippery fingers. Jean is pleasantly surprised when Marco pushes back onto them, ready and eager and willing even though this is his first time and he probably has even less of an idea of what he's doing than Jean does.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jean can see Reiner and Bertholdt still losing themselves in each other, and he can't wait to be so tangled with Marco, both physically and emotionally. He spits into the palm of his free hand, still working two fingers inside of Marco and relishing the feel of Marco's muscles as they clench and twitch around him, and pumps his own cock once, twice, slicks it up until he's convinced he can bury it inside Marco as comfortably as possible.

"Ready?" he breathes.

Marco desperately nods his head before the word has completely left Jean's mouth. Their minds and their thoughts are so similar, they're on the same page, and Jean's chest tightens at the thought. He's more than ecstatic now, and his heart is pounding in his chest and the blood rushing in his ears so loudly that he barely hears Marco's first breathless moan when Jean slides into him. Jean watches with satisfaction when Marco clenches at the bedsheets with whitened knuckles and tugs on the fabric with his teeth.

"You know you don't have to hold back if you don't want. I bet the sounds you make'll be so good--" Jean's words are broken by harsh intakes of breath as he slips out of Marco entirely before once again burying himself in the slick, tight heat.

He loses track of time, counting his seconds only by the timing of his thrusts as he holds Marco's hips for dear life and bends over Marco's tanned back to sink teeth into the juncture between Marco's neck and shoulder. His skin is coated in a thin layer of sweat, salty and warm on Jean's tongue, and it feels weird to admit that Marco even _tastes_ good, but Jean really couldn't care less. He sucks on the skin anyway and wonders if he should leave a mark. Marco's voice rises in a high keen, and Jean is pretty sure that he hears his own name forming on the tip of Marco's tongue.

"Good?" he whispers into Marco's neck, who acknowledges with a nod of his head and a groan to tell Jean that he wants more.

Jean straightens again and returns his hands to their familiar resting place on Marco's bony hips. On a whim, he commands, "Hey Marco, why don't you stroke yourself?"

"Y-yeah, okay."

Jean isn't exactly surprised that it doesn't take any additional persuasion. Marco's been so hard for so long that Jean can only imagine how desperately he needs to come--he's doing Marco a favor by offering the suggestion. With satisfaction evident on his features, Jean continues his movements, although he struggles to keep his rhythm even as the tight heat in his stomach intensifies and he finds himself coming closer and closer to the edge.

In the haze of fucking Marco, Jean hears Reiner egging them on in the background for the brief moment he manages to separate himself from Bertholdt. "Fuck him nice and hard, Kirschtein."

"You should really see his face," Bertholdt adds, and Jean sees him smile from the corner of his eye, gladly imagining the sight that Bertholdt has provided him with. He wishes he could see Marco himself, and makes a mental note to throw Marco on his back next time. Jean is too close to release to change their positions now, and he knows that Marco's frustration would be infinite if he was made to remove his hand from his cock.

"Getting close, Marco."

Jean watches Marco's arm work faster, and he can only imagine the way Marco's fucking his own fist, twisting his wrist for added friction so close to the edge--

Marco's scream is all the evidence Jean needs to know that he's coming hard, dirtying the sheets and his own hand. Marco tightens around him, too, impossibly tight as the convulsions of orgasm ravage his body, and Jean loses himself in that moment. His vision is overcome with white and he _still_ can't make himself move when he falls limply beside Marco. His entire body shudders from the exertion of being fucked and then fucking, and he can barely breathe through the dull intensity of his afterglow. His eyes close.

Marco's scent fills his nostrils as Jean finds himself wrapped in the heat of Marco's arms around him, and then there's another body pressing against his back when Reiner joins the tired pile. Jean is vaguely aware of Bertholdt mirroring Reiner’s position and wrapping his long body around Marco’s shivering form. They’re an odd tangle of limbs and open, panting mouths, and the last few seconds before Jean falls asleep are filled with a haze he’s reluctant to leave, even when he knows that Marco will be there for him in the morning and, he hopes, for every morning until the day Jean dies.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment! Remember, constructive criticism and other suggestions or ideas are encouraged and appreciated.
> 
> Also, if you liked what you just read, please consider checking out my [personal blog](http://emeryylee.tumblr.com/commissions) where I offer both ghostwriting and fandom commission services!


End file.
